


The Danger Is I'm Dangerous (And I Might Just Tear You Apart)

by GuixonLove



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Red Riding Hood/Hunter!Peter, Werewolf!Hector, guixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the absolutely lovely Japan-Tiger who wanted Red Riding Hood!Peter and Werewolf!Hector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger Is I'm Dangerous (And I Might Just Tear You Apart)

Peter grunted as he finished chopping the last of the wood he had been cutting for the past hour, letting the heavy axe rest on the ground beside him. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked around at the peaceful surroundings. The woods just beyond his cabin were silent but for the occasional bird call or the rustle of the trees and the color of the leaves made everything look as if it were afire with reds and and golds and oranges. He didn’t come out to this place often, but whenever he did, he felt at peace with the world and it made him wish he stayed there more often. If only real life didn’t get in the way.

Peter stretched his tired muscles and breathed in deeply as he thought of what to do next. He did have a book he had started reading the night before which he could skim but the thought of going back inside just didn’t sound very appealing at the moment. He decided to work up an appetite and take a walk before dinner. He walked back into the cabin to grab his gun, placing it into a holster at his waist before taking off into the woods. 

Fall was approaching, meaning that every other step in the woods was on dead leaves and dried out pine needles. The crunch beneath his boots was oddly satisfying and drowned out all the sounds of nature around him.

He hadn’t walked far when he heard twigs snapping somewhere behind him. He silently and slowly brought a hand down to his holster and pulled his gun out. No sooner had he turned around then he saw did he see a man standing in front of him, dressed in a dirt covered sweater and jeans.

“Jesus!” Peter yelped, jumping back and lowering his gun while bringing his other hand up to rest over his racing heart. “Where the hell did you come from?”

“You need to leave,” the man said in a gruff voice, staring at Peter with a grim expression. “These woods are dangerous at night.”

Peter replaced his pistol in the holster and met the man’s gaze, noticing for the first time that they were the darkest shade of blue he had ever seen. “I don’t live far. I was just taking a little walk.”

The man stepped closer, not stopping until he was right in front of Peter, almost close enough to touch. The man smelled of sweat and dirt, as if he had spent a lot of time outdoors, and had a certain wild look about him. Something about the dangerous glint in the man’s eyes made Peter shiver and swallow hard.

“Go home. And no matter what you hear, don’t come out until sunrise,” the man growled before he pushed past Peter and disappeared deeper into the woods. Peter stared after him for several seconds, trying to ignore the chill that crept up his spine at the man’s words. He shook his head and shrugged off the stranger’s warning and continued his hike, heading back to his cabin as the sun began its descent in the sky.

 

Later that night, Peter had fallen asleep on the couch while reading when he was woken by a loud howl, coming from somewhere nearby. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the sound. He had no recollection of wolves living anywhere in this area. When he was a boy, there were whispers of what people thought were werewolf packs, but that was a long time ago. Not to mention that it had all been nothing but hearsay. He was about to brush it off as a bad dream when he heard the noise again. 

He leapt to his feet and went to the window. The full moon lit up the small clearing outside the cabin, showing nothing out of the ordinary. Something nagged at the back of his mind and he remembered the man’s warning from before. No matter how many times he replayed it in his mind, something was calling to him, beckoning him to go outside. Before he could talk himself out of it, Peter was pulling on his red coat and scarf. He pulled the hood up over his head and grabbed his hunting rifle that was hanging up by the door. 

He silently crept outside. The air was chilly as Peter walked around the cabin, trying to catch a glimpse of what had made the noise he heard but seeing nothing. He tightened his grip on his rifle and began to make his way towards the woods. He had only taken a couple of steps when something leapt out of the shadows and tackled him.

Peter’s rifle flew from his hands as a heavy weight landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. As he tried to gasp for breath, he looked up and met the creature’s eyes. If he couldn’t breathe before, he definitely couldn’t now. The creature, a very large wolf from what he could see, had eyes that were the same exact shade of blue as the stranger he had met in the woods earlier. He quickly swallowed back the panic that threatened to rise and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Easy. I...I’m not going to hurt you,” he said in a low, calm voice, trying to remain very still and not cause any alarm. The wolf growled, the sound practically vibrating throughout Peter’s body, and dug his sharp claws deeper into the front of the thick material of his jacket. 

Remembering something he had seen on a nature program, Peter swallowed hard and very slowly turned his head, exposing his bare neck to the wolf. It must have worked because the wolf slowly leaned in and pressed his cold, wet nose into the crook of Peter’s neck, sniffing him. The sensation made Peter shiver. 

Very slowly, so as to not spook the wolf, Peter brought a hand up and placed it on the wolf’s side and began to pet the soft gold fur. He’s surprised to hear a soft sound, almost like purring, coming from the wolf. 

“May I sit up?” Peter asked as he continued to stroke the wolf’s side. “This really isn’t very comfortable.”

As if the wolf understood, he moved off of Peter and sat down on the ground in front of him. Peter slowly sat up and studied the wolf. It was larger than a typical wolf, more closer in size to a tiger, and had bright gold fur. The thing that really drew Peter in were the eyes which were a deep shade of blue, reminding him of the nighttime sky.

Peter licked his lips and slowly held his hand out. The wolf looked at Peter’s outstretched hand for several long seconds before he leaned in and licked it. He huffed a soft laugh and flinched slightly at the rough tongue lapping at his fingers. The wolf lifted his head and looked at Peter questioningly. But before Peter could say anything, a loud howl broke the stillness of the night. 

The wolf growled, his hackles rising up as he slowly turned around. Peter glanced up and gasped when a large black wolf came prowling out of the woods. His predatory gaze was locked on Peter, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

Peter cursed softly and went to reach for his rifle when the gold wolf leapt forward and began to attack the other, fangs snapping and deep growls echoing off of the trees. He could only sit and watch in stunned disbelief as the two wolves fought, unsure of what he should do.

He finally picked up his gun and fired a warning shot, causing the black wolf to take off back into the woods. Peter lowered his weapon and then dropped it when he saw that the gold wolf was lying on the ground, licking at a bite on his leg that was oozing blood. The wolf lifted his head when he saw Peter approaching him and growled softly.

“M-May I?” Peter said in a low voice as he knelt down, unwrapped his scarf and held it out. The wolf leaned in and sniffed the cloth before lowering his head and lying down all the way, silently giving Peter permission to come closer. Peter let out a soft sigh of relief before he carefully wrapped the material around the wound as a makeshift bandage. 

When he was done, he slowly moved away. “Thank you… for… you know,” he said, nervously running a hand through his hair. “Saving my life just now.”

The wolf whined softly and tried to move closer. Peter frowned.

“What is it?” he asked as he reached out and gently ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur. He saw the wolf glance over to the cabin before looking back at him. 

“You… want to stay with me?” Peter said slowly, to which the wolf gave a bark in response. He chuckled softly before shaking his head. 

“Alright. Just for tonight,” he said as he picked up his rifle and got to his feet. “Can you walk?”

The wolf slowly stood and limped up towards the cabin, waiting patiently for Peter to open the front door. Before Peter could say or do anything, the wolf ran inside the cabin, instantly going towards the bedroom. Peter quickly hung up his rifle and coat and kicked off his boots before following his new house guest. 

He paused in the doorway when he saw the wolf curled up on the right side of the bed, as if he knew that Peter preferred to sleep on the left side. Shaking the thought from his head, Peter stripped down to his pants and pulled back the covers before climbing into the comfortable queen sized bed. 

“Good night,” he murmured as he reached over to the nightstand and turned off the light. He settled down and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The next morning, Peter blinked the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. Not quite ready to get up yet, he rolled over and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. 

Peter’s eyes snapped open and he looked over to see that the wolf from last night was gone and in his place was the man he had seen in the woods. Not only that, but the man was stark naked except for Peter’s red scarf that was wrapped around his thigh.

The man slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Peter sleepily. 

“Time is it?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

“You… You’re a werewolf,” Peter replied, staring down at the man with a dumbstruck expression and taking extreme pains to keep his gaze at the man’s face and not on his naked body. 

The man studied Peter for a few seconds before a grin slowly spread across his face, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth.

“Hector Dixon,” he drawled as he held out his hand. Peter took the man’s hand and shook it for several seconds before he realized he hadn’t introduced himself yet.

“Peter. Peter Guillam.”

Hector’s eyes twinkled as he stood up, not self conscious of his naked body at all. 

“Well, then, Peter Guillam. Why don’t you make us some breakfast and then we can have a little talk?” he said, giving Peter a wink before disappearing into the bathroom. Peter stared at the closed door for a minute before he shook his head. This was some vacation he was having and to be honest, it was definitely something he hoped to experience more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
